


An angel with a shotgun (Nightcore)

by MephistosFemaleBrain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosFemaleBrain/pseuds/MephistosFemaleBrain
Summary: just a whole lot of fluff with kinkiness in the final chapter...
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 76





	An angel with a shotgun (Nightcore)

**Author's Note:**

> no editor, no beta, non-native English speaker. be nice :)

"Listen to me, you idiot. We don't have time for your reckless behaviour. We have protocols and rules for a reason!"

"Will you just shut up for the love of god! I can't believe you are talking about rules and protocols and all this shit when we are facing a freaking army out there!"

"EXACTLY. Defeating an army needs to be planned, you can't just jump into a fight with a handfull of undisciplined cast-off superheroes against literally hundreds of soldiers. How in the world can you NOT see this?"

Ava had closed the distance to Sara, towering over her, hands balled into fists, hard lines of unadulterated anger etched into her features. Sara was staring back at her, jaw set and her blue eyes blazing. She shoved Ava ard in the chest.

"Don't you dare threaten me, AGENT SHARP!" Sarah spit.

"I want you to LISTEN to me for fuck's sake! You are risking everyone's life out there!"

"SO WHAT Director Sharp. We are but a bunch of degenerated idiots, half-wits, expendable nuisances too you. Wouldn't that be like Christmas if the one thing that is a hurdle to your perfect bureau life would be over and done with!" Sara shouted at Ava, her face a mask of rage and hate.

Ava looked shocked at Sara's accusation, hurt flashing through her eyes. "I would never... how can you even think..." Ava murmured, somehow speechless, eyes suddenly full with sorrow.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out!" Sara growled before exiting Ava's office in a hurry.

Ava stared at the empty spot where Sara had stood for a few seconds before slumping into her chair, burrowing her face in her hands.

"What on earth did I ever do that I deserve this?" she mumbled — God how she despised the irrational woman that was leading the merry band of idiots.

"Garry!"

"Yes, Director Sharp?"

"Keep close tabs on the Legends. I want to know EVERY move you understand!"

"Yes, Director!"

Ava nodded to herself before calling a few senior teams leads into her office to start planning the assault. The mission was dangerous, and she wanted to avoid the loss of human life at all costs. When she and her team had decided on the appropriate cause of action, Ava pressed her coms to call Garry, but he beat her to it.

"Agent Sharp, the Legends have just engaged the army head-on!"

"They have done WHAT?" Ava shouted, making her team leads jump.

"Ahhh yes. The Legends are taking on the army head-on!"

"I'll kill her. This time, I will kill her myself!" Ava whispered, sounding deadly.

Her team leads looked between each other uncomfortably.

"What are you waiting for? Time to help these idiots before they are all dead!"  
*****

The battle was brutal, and although the agent's equipment was far superior to that of the soldiers, the sheer size of the invading army was threatening to overpower the bureau a few times. Finally, the tide was turning, soldiers were starting to break rank, and the tight formation of the units were breaking up making their flanks vulnerable for attacks from the bureau and the legends. Luck seemed to be on Ava's side today, so far they had to deal with many severe injuries, but no one was at risk of losing a life and limp just yet.

Ava took out an attacking foe and scanned the battlefield. The Canary was slicing through the line of soldiers like a storm, sweeping and hitting with unbelievable speed and precision. How she was able to dodge the bullets and shots fired at her was a mystery to Ava, but she sure was a sight to behold.

It took Ava a few seconds to realise that the Captain was working her way through a particular tight rank of soldiers and she soon spotted the Canaries object of desire - the General. Sara managed to break through two defensive rings of soldiers when she finally encountered what must have been the personal guard of the General.

Tall, burly looking men, better armed and armoured then the rest were forming a circle around their leader, watching Sara Lance kill and mangle their comrades quite stoically. Ava observed the Canaries moves; she looked fluid yet seemed to be tiring. Sara finally started to engage the personal guards, and although she managed to beat them, she was taking more blows to her body and Ava could see her lose her edge quickly.

"Team - I need two units supporting the Canary asap. Watch it, personal guards. Mr Palmer, if you could be so kind and provide some air raid support for your dear Captain?"

Ava watched with satisfaction as her orders were executed and finally Sara broke through the ranks, suddenly facing the General himself.

The Canary was breathing very hard now. Blood was dripping from a split lip. She was favouring her right leg yet smiled wickedly at the older soldier. And then hell broke loose. The General assaulted Sara with a sword, moving with lightning speed and deadly precision.

Sara managed to deflect most of his blows, but it was clear that the previous fighting had taken its toll. She looked exhausted. Her reflexes were slowing down rapidly and then suddenly she yelped as a powerfull kick swept her off her feet, making her crash to the ground.

Ava pulled her gun, cocked it and took aim. The sword came down hard on the Canary, but Sara managed to grip the blade, stopping it inches before it would have decapitated her. The General grunted in frustration, kicking at the downed woman hard.

Ava pulled the trigger the moment his foot connected with Lance's jaw, making the Canary fly backwards.

"Mr Palmer, please extract your Captain and take her to bureau HQ."

"Uh, why not the Waverider?"

"We will be rerouting the Waverides medical capacities to HQ. Take a look around Mr Palmer. We need all the help we can get."

"Understood."  
******

Ava pulled up the medical charts, 115 Agents were stacked into the medical facilities, 35 were in critical condition and on life support, 50 needed extended care while the rest was put on hold after receiving primary care. Ava scrolled through her record, sighing heavily.

She stopped at the Canaries record and pulled it up. Three broken ribs, dislocated knee cap, a lacerated hand with damaged tendons, a few minor and major cuts were requiring more than 200 stitches, a broken bone and a slight concussion.

Ava shook her head. As bad as her record sounded she was one of the more manageable cases, and after she had received necessary treatment of all wounds, she was stored on a cot to make room for the sever cases.

"Director Sharp, incoming transmission from the Waverider!"

"Put them on."

"Ms Jiwe - how can I help?"

"We wanted to see if we can pick Sara up?"

"I am afraid that won't be possible for a while; she still needs treatment but has to queue behind more severe cases."

"We can take care of her!" Amaya said defensively.

"This is not an option. I need you and the team to be on stand by. We are short on capable hands at the moment. You will be in charge until Ms Lance has recovered."

Amaya looked disappointed but nodded. "Understood Director Sharp."

Ava nodded curtly before disconnecting the call. A knock on her door made her lookup. Her chief medical officer was standing in the doorway.

"Director Sharp, do you have a minute?"

"Sure do, please come in!"

The man nodded gravely before taking a seat. "We can't care for all of the patients."

"What do you mean?"

"Our nurses are already pulling double shifts, but there are just too many patients."

Ava looked at him sternly, her brows knitting into a concentrated V.

"Would it help if we spread the less critical patients into home care?"

The doctor pondered her word for a second before nodding. "That could work, we only need three, maybe four days to heal up the intensive care patients, and then we should have everyone else back to full health within a few more days."

"Garry, send an email to staff that I expect volunteers to adopted an injured agent into home care."

"Sure will Director Sharp."

"What about the Legend?"

"What Legend?"

"Ms Lance is a handfull, and seems to experience frequent nightmares that result in violent attacks against anyone near her."

Ava groaned. "Surely you will find an empty broom cupboard for her?"

"I am afraid the nurses won't go near her anymore, and she is a danger to our other patients."

"She is injured, christ sake!"

"She is still an ex-assassin."

Ava huffed annoyed. The easiest option would be to bring her back to her ship, but she did need the Legends on stand by without further distraction. Garry! He seemed to like the nuisance of a woman, but then again, Garry was a liability by himself and adding Sara into the mix would probably end in a catastrophe.

"Ahhh christ. I'll take her myself. Just tell me what to do."

The medical officer smiled relieved at the news that the dangerous woman would be removed from his ward. "I'll send you a treatment plan and all the necessary items. Right now, she is sedated against the pain. I'll have a team bring her to your place this afternoon."

"I think I'll better fix the guestroom then."  
*****

Ava was nervous about the whole thing. After all, she was inviting her biggest foe into the privacy of her home! Ava would have to take care of the woman on top of it. When the doorbell rang, Ava opened with a death glare, expecting to look into the smirking face of the Captain. Instead greeted with a slumped over the figure and a smiling caretaker.

"She is out cold, we made sure of that." he grinned viciously.

"I hope it doesn't mean what you are trying to imply?" Ava asked sternly.

The guy wrung his hands nervously. "No.. no, of course not. We gave her another shot so we would be safe while transporting her."

Ava growled. "She is not an animal! You are aware of that?"

"Well, yes. But she is an ex-assassin and fights in her sleep."

Ava shook her head and motioned for the wheelchair to be moved into her hallway. "I'll take it from here!"

The man nodded relieved and left without another glance. Ava looked at the slumped form, dressed in a hospital gown. It couldn't be comfortable for her, broken rips and all. Ava sighed and with one swift motion scooped up the surprisingly light Captain into her arms, carefully carrying her into the spare bedroom.

She placed her on one side of the bed, before pulling back the covers on the other side. Ava moved the sleeping woman to the other side, carefully tugging her in. She tried to ignore the sight of the angry bruises and cuts or the grotesque swelling of her right jaw.

The injuries were severe, yet once the medical bay had the free capacity, she would be healed in no time. Ava looked at the blonde for a few seconds. She looked peaceful and almost vulnerable to her. A strand of hair was stuck to her lips, and by sheer impulse, Ava brushed it behind her ear.

The gesture felt wrong to Ava, to tender - to intimate in a way, yet she couldn't help notice the tingle of her fingertips. Ava scolded herself, set her features and left the other woman to it. She decided against closing the bedroom door in case Sara would wake up.

Ava sighed deeply, dropped on her couch and looked through the medical supplies and the orders the doctor had given her. She needed to change the dressing of the cuts, administer painkillers and antibiotics and feed her. "Hang on. I need to feed her?" Ava murmured to herself.

"Well, I guess a broken jaw isn't helpful eating anything...!"

She read through the list and wrote herself a schedule as not to forget anything. She would also have the pleasure of helping Ms Lance with basic hygienic needs. A warning at the end of the patient manual in stark red told her again of frequent, violent nightmares.

"Hm," Ava said intrigued. She knew Lance's file of course, but she had never really thought about the mental health of the Canary. Ava wasn't scared, she could hold her own against Sara Lance, but she was somehow curious. Ava tried to relax with her favourite book but caught herself listening for any signs from her patient.

Finally, she could hear the other woman stir, soft moans alerting Ava into action. Sara had turned her head from the light, her face twisted in agony. Her unbandaged left hand was covering her face. She looked very uncomfortable, and Ava felt strangely helpless.

"Ah, Ms Lance. You will be my guest for the next three days. I will try and make this stay as comfortable as possible for you. I need you to try and tell me if somethings wrong though." Sara groaned hoarsely, her eyelids fluttering to stay open.

When Sara tried to say something, she hissed in pain, eyes squeezing shut, breathing hard.

"I suggest you refrain from speaking, your jaw is broken," Ava stated matter of factly, moving closer to her patient, trying to catch a glimpse at her eyes.

Sara's eyes generally sparkled with the bright blue of the Mediterranean sea were clouded, dimmed somehow, probably still tired from the tranquilliser. Sara moaned again, her hand covering her eyes. Ava thought hard, her eyes sweeping the room before landing on the window.

"Damn. Concussion! The lights hurting you, right? Let me close the curtains for you."

When the room was no longer filled with direct sunlight, Sara seemed to relax a bit. Ava watched the helpless woman before deciding that now would be a good time as ever to take care of her injuries.

"Ms Lance, I will change dressings soon. Also, if need be, I can help you to use the toilet. It is also nearly time for your food." Sara groaned at that, eyes closing again.

"Well. I suppose we can wait another half hour or so until you come to your senses."

Ava left the room, trying to organise the supplies but the soft moaning from her patient made the hair in her neck stand up. Ava sighed, making her way back into the bedroom.

"Ms Lance. Are you ok?" she sounded a lot softer then she intended, but when she saw what looked like tears in the corners of Sara's eyes, she couldn't help but touch her shoulder gently.

"Are you in pain?" Sara's eyes focused on Ava, a pleading look haunting Ava.

Ava took Sara's hand, callused from fighting with a bo staff all the time and placed it on her arm.

"Ms Lance, I'd like you to squeeze my arm when you want to say yes, ok?" Sara squeezed lightly, and Ava smiled at her involuntarily.

"There you go, basic communication established. Now Ms Lance, please answer me: Are you in pain?" Sara squeezed her arm, harder this time.

"Ok, ok, I'll get the liquid." Ava gently unclasped Sara's hand, returning with the medication and a syringe. She placed Sara's hand back on her arm.

"You are not supposed to open your mouth so I will use this Syringe. Let me help you sit a little straighter, ok?" Sara squeezed again. Ava bend over Sara putting her arms carefully underneath the other woman's arms and lifted her gently. Sara hissed into her ear and couldn't suppress a soft cry of pain that send shivers down Ava's spine.

"Oh my god, your rips!" Ava exclaimed horrified, adjusting her grip to cause a minimum amount of discomfort. Finally, Sara was sitting more upright, and Ava propped another pillow behind her back. Sara was following her every move with her eye's, and it was unnerving Ava.

She took the liquid painkiller and the Syringe and carefully sat next to Sara on the bed. "Please grab my arm, this time I need you to squeeze when I am hurting you ok?" Sara squeezed hesitantly. Ava busied herself by drawing the right amount of painkiller from the bottle before finally looking at Sara. It was quite dark in the room, yet she could see that there was no distrust in Sara's eyes, only curiosity.

Ava locked eyes with her for a few seconds before clearing her throat. She focused on Sara's mouth, deciding that she would use the right corner of her mouth to not disturb the healing cut on the left side too much. Ava grabbed the Syringe with her right hand, leaning closer to the assassin. Her left index finger and thump gently parted Sara's lips, and Ava managed to push the head of the Syringe between her slightly opened teeth.

Ava could feel Sara's hand quivering and stopped moving, but when no squeeze came, she continued slowly.

"I try to get the liquid in slowly." Sara squeezed.

"And here we go..." Ava tried to be as gentle as possible, but somehow some of the liquid ended up in Sara's windpipe, making the other woman spasm with coughs and wheeze from the pain in her jaw and rips.

Ava was watching in horror but couldn't do anything until the coughing stopped. Sara collapsed into the pillows, her uninjured hand protectively wrapping around her rips, fresh tears streaming down her face. Ava couldn't help but pity the usually unbreakable Captain.

It was strange to see her biggest nemesis so weak and fragile. Somehow it made Sara Lance more tangible, more human. Ava reached out on instinct and cupped her healthy cheek, her thump gently wiping away the wetness, marvelling at the softness of her skin.

Ava waited until the pained expression hat disappeared. "I am so sorry. I don't know what happened with the liquid." Sara's hand reached out and curled around Ava's hand, squeezing it lightly as if to comfort her. Ava was surprised at the gentle gesture, her eyes locking with the ex-assassin.

"Uh..well...we need to try again I am afraid." Sara squeezed her hand again. Ava steeled herself and calmed her nerves. This time she could do it. Ava tried to ignore how soft and full Sara's lips felt under her fingertips, of how hot her breath was on her hand. She managed to administer the medication this time and could see Sara visibly relax after a few minutes.

"Better?" she asked softly, and Sara squeezed her hand again.

"Ok, I guess it would be as good a time as any while the pain killers work to fix the dressing and get you to the loo?" Sara squeezed her arm more enthusiastically.

"Loo first I guess?" Ava chuckled.

"Hm. How do we get you there though, I carried you in here, but you were unconscious..." Ava mused to herself. "I'd still have to lift you to get you into the wheelchair and out of it though.. I guess it would be painful anyway I'd do it?" Ava searched Sara's face.

"You reckon you could handle some more discomfort? Only a few steps, I promise." Sara squeezed her hand again, sighing deeply.

Ava carefully lifted the smaller woman into her arms, desperately trying to avoid any pressure on her rips and her swollen knee, Sara settled against her, uttering only a little whimper of pain that made Ava's stomach flutter. Sara's injured hand lay on her stomach while the other was placed around Ava's neck in what would almost be a gentle embrace.

Ava flushed bright red and quickly made her way into the bathroom, suddenly feeling very warm. She helps Sara out of her panties, carefully avoiding any skin contact and averting her eyes. Yet she could not ignore the slight wetness of the undergarment and the musky scent.

Ava avoided Sara's eyes and quickly disposed of the garment in her washing basket before giving Sara some privacy. After a few minutes, Ava heard the toilet flush and knocked hesitantly. "Sara I am coming in now?" Ava opened the door carefully and saw the ex-assassin look at her expectantly.

"While we are in here I think I'd look at your wounds, let me fetch a chair." When Ava came back and had helped Sara move, she hesitated. Most of the cuts were on Sara's upper body, and to reach them, she would have to take her hospital gown off.

"I, ah, I need to take this off." Ava murmured, ears glowing.

Sara reached out and took Ava's hand, forcing her to look at the smaller blond. Sara squeezed once, a gentle glimmer in her eyes. Ava cleared her throat and nodded.

"Ok, yes. Your right. No big deal. Right. So..." Ava hesitantly reached behind Sara's neck and untied the gown, before helping her lean forward to loosen the back straps.

Ava held her breath when she pulled the gown off the other woman. The famous Captain of the wave rider was sitting in front of her. Stark naked making Ava feel like a fish out of water. Sara Lance was a beautiful woman that much was clear.

Yet, due to the hatred, Ava felt towards the other woman, her attractiveness had always been a bit abstract. Now though, there was no more filter to shield Ava from it. Her body was toned and athletic, she looked like she moved - powerful, graceful, deadly.

Her breasts were round yet small, but it complemented her body perfectly. Her skin was flawless, where it wasn't scared. The scarring was so intense that Ava couldn't help but reach out and run a finger over a more pronounced one on her shoulder.

Of course, Ava scolded herself, someone with her history would have some scarring. But seeing it right before here was a different beast and touched her deeply. Sara simply looked at Ava, goosebumps forming on her body when Ava's fingertips gently ran over the scar. After a few seconds, Ava snapped out of her thoughts and blushed again.

"Hm. I think it would be easier if you could stand up? I need to see your back too." Sara squeezed her hand. Ava helped Sara stand up, making her prop herself up on the back of the chair in the middle of the bathroom. Ava couldn't help notice the strange sort of energy that seemed to radiate from Sara's skin into her skin every time she touched her.

Ava started to tend to the wounds on the back, carefully peeling off the plaster, spreading some antibacterial ointment on them and replacing the dressing. Ava worked methodically, trying to ignore the angry, red marks crisscrossing Saras back.

She also tried very hard not to take note of Sara's rather perfect butt. Round, tight yet looking tantalisingly soft to the touch. Ava felt herself flush again, grateful that the ex-Assasin was facing the other way. When she was done and shocked by the sheer amount of cuts, bruises and swollen bumps on the other woman, she cleared her throat again.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, was it. Let's take care of the front? I just wonder..." Ava voiced her thoughts.

"If I move the chair to the side, do you reckon you could stand for a bit so I can get to your wounds in the front? Sara squeezed Ava's hand again. "Ok, let's get this over with shall we?" Ava helped Sara up, supported her while rearranging the chair.

Once the ex-assassin was standing upright, Ava took a step back, only now realising that she had front row seats to the anatomy of the Captain of the Waverider. Ava desperately tried to avert her eyes, but they acted like magnets attaching themselves to a piece of iron.

Her eyes were glued to Sara. She drank in her beautiful breasts, the ridiculously toned abbs, the perfect shape of her waist and hips, her toned legs and the delicate mount, shaved and smooth like velvet. "Gosh...you are beautiful!" Ava stammered as if no longer able to control her mouth. Sara blushed at that, her eyes looking everywhere but Ava.

"I..oh god, I am so sorry. I did not...I mean, I hope... I...I ...I am so sorry for making you uncomfortable...!" Ava rambled before shaking her head and focussing on changing the dressings. Sara had a more significant cut just below her left breast that Ava had not touched yet.

She tried to work as deftly as she could, yet could not avoid her hand touching the soft, warm flesh of Sara's breast by accident every once in a while. The heat was pooling in her core now, and she swore she heard Sara's breath hitch every time she made contact.

Ava was trying to focus on the task at hand when her eyes settled on three, half-moon shaped scars. She stopped what she was doing and again her hand seemed to develop a life of its own. Her fingers ran softly over each scar a couple of times, the images of a dead Sara lance clad in black leather playing through Ava's mind.

She had read the file, seen the pictures yet it all had been so...intangible. Sara Lance was alive and kicking ass, so it had always been as if the reports and photographs belonged to another person - now though, they became real, attached themselves to the body and soul before Ava. The women who stood naked in front of her had died, multiple times.

Ava's eyes snapped up and locked with Sara's. She could see hurt, shame, but also curiosity runs through them in a whirlwind of emotions.

"I am sorry, Sara," Ava said somberly, not sure what she was apologising for.

Sara squeezed her hand again, finally releasing Ava's gaze.

"Let's get you some food, shall we?" Another gentle squeeze, another surge of energy rushing through Ava.

"Clothing!" Ava exclaimed before rushing off to find a pair of pyjamas for the injured woman. When she came back, she swallowed again at the sheer beauty that was Sara Lance's body. Once Sara was dressed, Ava exhaled quietly.

The pictures would stay with her forever, but it was easier to deal with her ex-Assasin when she was wearing cloth. Ava's brain flashed a warning. Since when was Sara Lance HER assassin?

"Are you hungry?" Sara squeezed her hand hard this time.

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Ava hummed, carefully lifting the injured woman into her arms and carrying her back to her bed.

"I'll fix you a soup that you can suck with a straw?" Sara's answer was a gentle squeeze.

"You know. You are not so bad when you can't speak!" Ava mused loudly, winking at the other woman. She thoroughly enjoyed the look of confusion on the Captain's face at her joke.

"Wanna watch some TV?" No squeeze this time.

"Have a little nap maybe, it'll be like half an hour before the soup is done and cool enough to eat." Ava searched Sara's face for a reaction since no squeeze came but could see that her eyes were already drooping.

Ava sat on the bed a moment longer, watching the other woman drift off to sleep before she realised that they were still holding hands.


End file.
